


Warm in Your Coat

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Red…bring her lots of red.  And she wants the matching shoes too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm in Your Coat

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://kosmickway.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kosmickway.livejournal.com/)**kosmickway** asked me if Dave and Erin were talking to me today when I was in dental pain agony. She thought they would distract me. They weren't, but then thankfully they came and they brought the goods. The title comes from the Romeo Void song, _Never Say Never_. It fit well.

“This one might be my favorite.”

“You know fur is murder right?”

“Mmm hmm, I'm so ashamed of myself right now…you have no idea.”

“I can tell.”

“Don’t you even want to see me in it, David?”

“I've wanted to see you in everything you’ve tried on today. The murderous coat will be no different, baby.”

Grinning behind the door, Erin opened it and showed him the sable coat. Fur wasn’t a big thing for her either but she had to admit, the $25,000 felt good on her. It was a bit out of her price range but she loved playing dress up. Dave stood to admire it, how well it went with the black 3” heels she was wearing.

“Damn…”

“What?” She asked.

“Murder never looked so sexy.” he replied.

“You haven’t even seen the best part.”

“There's more?”

“Oh yes, Agent Rossi, there's more.”

Erin quickly opened the coat, revealing black silk and lace underwear and garters. She closed it again before Dave was able to take in what just happened. He made a quick lunge for her; the old man still had good reflexes. Erin shrieked but he got her before she closed the dressing room door. In his arms, Dave covered her in kisses.

“Mrs. Strauss?” the buyer poked her head into the private dressing area. “Are you alright? Mrs. Strauss?”

“I'm fine, Laura.” She was fighting Dave off, wasn’t sure if she would win or lose. She didn’t quite care. “Everything is good…the coat is lovely.”

“Is there anything else I can get for you, ma'am?”

Dave poked his head out the door, shocking the young woman.

“Red…bring her lots of red. And she wants shoes as well.”

“Mrs. Strauss?”

“What he said.” Erin gently pushed him out of the room and closed the door.

Grinning at Laura, Dave went over to the full-length mirror and checked his goatee. Her lipstick was on his face. He smelled like her now too, she was all over him and he liked that.

“Is she gone?” Erin asked.

“Off to fulfill your every desire I presume.” He said.

“Oh no, that’s what you're for. Your man smell is all over me now by the way.”

“I was just thinking the same thing. Damn, you smell good.”

“She’ll probably tell all of the buyers we were making out in here, David.” She replied. “And stop grinning.”

“How do you know I'm grinning?”

“Because I know you, that’s why. Just like I knew you would try to grab me.”

“You didn’t close the door fast enough. I think you did it on purpose…you love it when I ravage you.”

“Can I agree with one thing you say and not the other?” Erin asked.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” he said.

“They know me here; I'm a valued customer. Let’s not turn it into The Gap.”

“There's a black shirt of mine that you look very sexy in.” Dave said. “You know which one I'm talking about.”

“I certainly do.”

“I bought it at The Gap.”

“You shop at The Gap?” She poked her head out of the door just as Laura was coming back with arms full of red things. A young woman was behind her with six shoeboxes.

“And proud of it.” he said. “Should I tell them how good you look in it?”

“Oh stop.” She laughed. “They probably wouldn’t believe you.”

“You look good in everything.”

“Thanks…and I meant they wouldn’t believe that you shop at The Gap.”

“I think these will be to your liking, Mrs. Strauss.” Laura wore the smile of a woman who was good at her job. “And your husband’s as well.”

“He told you to say that, didn’t he?”

Erin grabbed the hangers. She didn’t mind that she was standing there in her underwear; Laura had been her personal shopper for almost seven years. When she made her twice yearly trips to Manhattan and to Bergdorf’s she was always there for her. Erin Strauss had expensive tastes and Laura knew what would grab her attention. If she wasn’t going to be pampered, then Erin would just shop in DC.

Her mother had been bringing her there since she was a teenage girl. It was always their special time. Erin tried it with her girls, but Nora and MK were more Express than expensive. That didn’t bother them or their mother. Erin would never tell Dave how much she loved being able to share this time with him. Shopping was always better when you had a companion.

The other girl, who softly introduced herself as Katie, collected some of the other clothes before they closed the door on Erin. The dos went on her left arm, the don’ts on her right.

“We’ll take the coat.” Dave said.

“Are you sure, sir?” Laura asked.

“It’s Agent Rossi, and yes I'm sure. Mrs. Strauss loves surprises. Put it on my account.”

“Yes sir.”

“What are you out there whispering?” Erin asked. “David, are you up to something?”

“Nothing. What time are we meeting Nora?” he sat back in the chair and looked at his watch.

“She and Deacon are meeting us at seven thirty at the restaurant. There’s plenty of time for another fashion show.”

“I was hoping you'd say that.”

“I don’t even wear much red to work…its too bold.”

“Strauss could stand to be bold.” He replied. “It would turn a few heads.”

“I love this dress though; I might wear it tonight.”

“Now you have to show me.”

“Good things come to those who wait, Agent Rossi.” Erin said.

“I'm waiting.” He sang it like a song.

Dave crossed his leg and smiled. She was going to put on a show, and it would certainly be good. He was happy when she invited him along for her shopping trip. It was another door into her life opening for him. Dave loved New York, he loved Erin, and he was going to give her a good three-day weekend. He loved that the shoppers and buyers called him her husband and that Erin corrected them in a cheeky tone.

He loved thinking about the look on her face when she opened the box with the fur coat later in their hotel suite. He wasn’t usually a fur man but it was beautiful and looked damn beautiful on her. While Erin was distracted with the shopping, he’d already picked out a few lovely pieces of jewelry and a fantastic Coach luggage set for their next trip abroad. Dave always thought he hated shopping.

He finally realized he just hadn't had the right person to shop for or with. She might be upset at first, could take care of herself and spend her own money. But sometimes, just sometimes, Erin allowed herself to be pampered. He surely hoped this would be one of those times. She’d already given him a fantastic afternoon…he owed her one.

***

  



End file.
